A dance in Heaven
by Uki96
Summary: 'Laissez-moi vous aider, je peux soulager votre peine, mais vous devez accepter de vous laisser aller, expliqua Castiel alors que Ianto avait le visage incertain. [...] Je vais t'aider à oublier Bélial, viens dans mes bras, je te protègerai, souffla Castiel avec une voix apaisante'. A interpréter comme bon vous semble.


Hello tout le monde, je suis de retour, aussi rapidement, pour poster un petit truc. C'est tout nouveau pour moi, alors je vous laisse être juge de cet essai !

**Disclaimer :** Torchwood et Supernatural appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs

**Rating : **K

ENJOY !

* * *

Castiel se souvenait encore du jour où Dean lui avait demandé lequel des différents Paradis existants il préférait. Il lui avait répondu qu'il avait un faible pour celui d'un homme autiste, dont le paradis était une forêt calme et sereine. Mais Castiel ignorait qu'au moment même où il avait dit cela, un nouveau Paradis avait été créé, un Paradis réservé à un homme dont la vie sur terre venait de se finir d'une manière brutale et tragique.

Comme tous les anges, Castiel avait ressenti la douleur immense du passage entre la mort et la vie éternelle de l'âme de cet être humain. L'anarchie régnant dans le royaume des anges, Castiel décida qu'il allait accueillir cette nouvelle âme et lui expliquer le fonctionnement de son Paradis.

Déployant ses ailes, l'ange apprécia de pouvoir à nouveau retrouver sa forme originelle, avec ses plumes irisées qui faisait sa fierté, Lucifer ayant lui-même reconnu qu'il possédait des ailes magnifiques.

Mais lorsqu'il apparut dans le Paradis de l'homme, tout ce qu'il trouva ne fut qu'une immense piste de danse, des sièges d'un blanc immaculé répartis autour de tables tout aussi blanches, une musique douce retentissant dans l'air, et tout au fond de la salle, prostrée au sol, une silhouette qui sanglotait.

Castiel s'approcha doucement de la forme qui continuait de pleurer, avant de lui toucher l'épaule avec gentillesse. L'homme se releva immédiatement, avant de se mettre en position de combat face à l'ange qui l'observait de manière surprise.

« Bonjour Ianto Jones, sortit l'ange avec douceur.

\- Vous connaissez mon nom ? répondit l'homme avec suspicion. Je suis où là exactement ? »

Castiel sourit, ses yeux bleus brillant d'une lueur rassurante.

« Vous êtes au Paradis, votre Paradis personnel, ce que vous désirez le plus au monde se trouve ici. »

Ianto leva les yeux et observa la piste de parquet ciré avec un sourire triste, bien sûr que c'était l'endroit qu'il désirait le plus au monde, l'un des derniers moments de bonheur avec toute son équipe, et l'un des derniers moments de bonheur avec _lui_.

Castiel sentit que l'homme n'était pas pleinement satisfait, et cela le désappointa.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous triste ?

\- Je suis mort, et pas lui, murmura Ianto.

\- Vous parlez de la chose qui partageait votre couche ? Cette abomination ? demanda Castiel d'une voix dure.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Ianto d'une voix surprise. Jack n'est pas une abomination !

\- Il se fait appeler Jack maintenant ? Avez-vous une idée de qui était réellement votre amant Monsieur Jones ? »

Ianto regardait l'ange avec un air perdu, mais au fond de lui, il savait que ce que l'ange lui disait n'était pas complètement faux, il avait toujours su que Jack n'était pas complètement humain.

« Vous a-t-il révélé son crime ?

\- Il… il m'a dit que l'immortalité lui avait été accordée en tant que cadeau… sortit faiblement Ianto.

\- Celui qui se fait appeler Jack Harkness, n'est autre que le démon Bélial, le premier roi de l'Enfer créé par Lucifer.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible...

\- En êtes-vous sûr ? insista l'ange d'une voix douce. Repensez-y bien. Un démon ne peut pas mourir d'une arme d'humain, toutes ces connaissances qu'il a sur votre monde, avez-vous vu de vos propre yeux ce futur dont il parle tous le temps ? Ne vous a-t-il pas semblé si… démoniaque dans la chambre à coucher ? »

Ianto rougit violemment, avant d'hocher lentement la tête.

« Mais… et pour Abbadon ? demanda Ianto. C'était le prince de l'Enfer et il a réussi à tuer Jack… Bélial.

\- Abbadon possède deux formes propres, l'une féminine et implacable, l'autre masculine et bestiale. Bélial s'est affaibli en combattant l'une des deux formes alors qu'il avait été coupé de son pouvoir démoniaque. Abbadon avait d'ailleurs été envoyé pour le tuer, mais cela n'a pas fonctionné.

\- Mais pourquoi faisait-il le bien ? Il nous a aidés à chasser des aliens.

\- Pas des aliens, ce que vous appeliez Weevils par exemple, ne sont que des wendigos. Toutes ces créatures que vous avez chassées n'étaient que des démons envoyés par l'actuel roi des Enfers pour détruire Bélial.

\- Mais… et la faille spatio-temporelle… continua Ianto d'une voix de plus en plus faible, alors qu'il se prenait la tête dans ses mains, confus. »

Ianto ne savait plus où il en était, tout ce que l'ange lui disait différait tellement de ce dont il avait connu durant son existence d'humain, il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que Jack, son Jack puisse être quelqu'un d'aussi maléfique. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, Jack avait toujours eu des réactions implacables, et il n'avait pas hésité à s'enfuir après leur victoire sur Abbadon. Tous ces éléments tournaient dans sa tête tel un cercle sans fin. Castiel observait le jeune homme réfléchir, alors que ses pensées défilaient dans sa tête.

« La faille n'était qu'une excuse. C'était en fait une porte de l'enfer, et Bélial avait les connaissances nécessaires pour fermer partiellement cette porte, ne vous êtes-vous jamais posé la question de savoir pourquoi cette immense construction aurait pu être construit alors que vous n'aviez ni la technologie ni la connaissance nécessaire ?

\- MAIS IL M'AIMAIT ! cria Ianto en désespoir de cause. Cela ne peut-être faux, il me l'avait juré !

\- Ianto, sortit le séraphin d'une voix calme. Vous devez vous calmer, vous êtes mort, vous ne pouvez changer votre vie, mais vous pouvez décider maintenant de changer afin de ne plus être rongé par le remord. Bélial ne possède pas la capacité d'aimer, un démon ne cherche qu'à corrompre encore et toujours, et vous êtes un homme vertueux Ianto Jones, une âme aussi brillante que la vôtre ne pouvait que représenter un attrait aux yeux de cette abjection.

\- Je ne… »

Ianto ne put terminer sa phrase, le choc et l'horreur des révélations de l'ange l'avaient atteint au plus profond de son être et il se mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne croyait pas l'ange. Après tout, même s'il ne le connaissait pas, il lui avait apporté bien des lumières sur les zones d'ombres de la vie de Jack, et cela correspondait à la plus grande partie. Après tout, Jack ne lui avait jamais expliqué d'où il venait ni comment il avait atterrit à Torchwood 3.

« Ianto, regardez-moi. »

La voix douce et inflexible de l'ange mit en confiance l'ex-majordome qui regarda l'ange dans les yeux, et ce qu'il n'était que pur bonté et compassion.

« Quel était le meilleur souvenir de votre vie, Ianto Jones ?

\- C'était… durant le mariage de Gwen, on était tous rassemblés, on était fatigués, mais heureux parce qu'on avait vaincu l'alien… le démon, et Gwen avait pu se marier. Et Jack et moi avons pu danser, sans nous soucier du reste du monde… c'était parfait. Mais tout cela n'était que mensonges… »

Castiel sentit la tristesse l'envahir alors que l'âme de Ianto se teintait de la couleur de l'amertume.

Prenant les mains du jeune homme, l'ange l'aida à le relever, avant de lui montrer son Paradis d'un geste du bras.

« Il ne faut pas désespérer pour autant, vous avez le temps de trouver un Paradis qui vous convienne…

\- Mais je ne veux pas d'autre paradis… tout n'est que malheur et tristesse… »

Castiel soupira, les nouvelles âmes n'étaient jamais sûre d'elle il fallait du temps à une âme pour retrouver un souvenir heureux lorsque celui qu'elle chérissait s'émiettait mais l'ange prit en pitié Ianto, et décida de l'aider.

« Laissez-moi vous aider, je peux soulager votre peine, mais vous devez accepter de vous laisser aller, expliqua Castiel alors que Ianto avait le visage incertain. »

Castiel prit le visage de Ianto entre ces mains, avant de se diriger avec lui au centre de la scène, ses yeux bleus rivés sur les siens, lui transmettant toute sa compassion.

Le domestique se releva, remit son costume droit sur lui, avant de suivre l'ange qui se dirigeait au centre de la piste de danse.

« Je vais t'aider à oublier Bélial, viens dans mes bras, je te protègerai, souffla Castiel avec une voix apaisante. »

Ianto se sentait apaisé dans les bras de Castiel, l'odeur de miel et d'ananas qu'il sentait lui rappelait son enfance et le calmait. C'est alors que la musique se fit plus forte, et Castiel commença à se mouvoir lentement.

Ianto se mit à bouger suivant les pas de Castiel, ses bras se serrant autour de la taille de l'ange, sa tête se posant sur son épaule et fermant les yeux pour savourer ce nouveau souvenir si unique par sa beauté.

Castiel mit une main autour des hanches de l'homme, et l'autre vient se poser sur sa tête, fourrageant dans ses cheveux et massant le crâne doucement, ce qui fit soupirer Ianto de contentement.

La musique se fit légèrement plus langoureuse au fur et à mesure que Ianto se perdait dans cette danse mystique qui lui faisait oublier tous ses problèmes.

Castiel savait qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça, il était trop proche de l'homme, c'était à la limite de la luxure, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, et bientôt ses ailes se déployèrent, immenses et majestueuses, projetant des milliers de rayons lumineux dans toute la salle, éclairant le visage de Ianto de couleurs magiques.

L'ange bougeait son corps et celui de l'homme dans cette danse si intime. Leurs corps se fondaient l'un dans l'autre, et l'ange ne savait que penser. Ianto resserra sa prise sur le séraphin, avant de relever doucement ses mains, pour toucher la limite entre le corps et les ailes de l'ange.

Une main timide vient caresser les plumes douces, et l'ange sourit face à l'émerveillement qu'il sentait de la part de l'humain.

« Merci, souffla Ianto dans l'oreille de Castiel alors qu'il se détachait de l'ange, la musique diminuant rapidement jusqu'à ce que le silence reprenne ses droits. »

Castiel sourit, avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Ianto qui ferma les yeux, ce n'était en rien sexuel, ce n'était qu'un désir platonique entre deux personnes abîmées par l'amour des mauvaises personnes. Quand Ianto rouvrit les yeux, l'ange avait disparu et la plénitude avait empli son âme. Il sourit en levant les yeux.

« Merci. »

Castiel apparut devant Dean avec un air rêveur.

« Merde Cas' ! T'étais passé où ? On a besoin de toi ! »

Castiel observa Dean, avant de lui sourire franchement. Dean s'arrêta, surpris, avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Sammy ! Cas' est là ! On peut y aller ! Franchement Cas', la prochaine fois règle ta montre paradisiaque ! »

* * *

Et voilà, alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


End file.
